Prince of Hosting
by Weirdgatina
Summary: Tennis no Ojisama crossover. The members of Seigaku have joined the Host Club. But it appears that Tamaki is up to something as well. Fun fluff. No meaningful plot. [Warning: Shonenai, incest, twincest, threesomes, het, etc.]
1. Prolouge: The Opening Act

**Yay, a crossover of my two favorite animes. This comes courtesy of my newest muse Ayame-chan.**

**Warnings: I plan to have some of everything in here. This included shonen ai, shojo ai, incest and threesomes. If you don't like it, well I couldn't care less. Just don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, duh.**

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Tamaki bounced into the host club in unusually high spirits.

"Today is such a wonderful day," he chortled as he danced around.

"Tama-chan is in a good mood isn't he?" Hunny asked Mori.

"Aa," replied his stoic companion.

"What's so wonderful about today?" Hikaru asked, slightly grumpy. Haruhi claimed that she had to study and was not present.

"Look outside," Tamaki said, gesturing grandly to the huge windows. Curious, Hunny and Kaoru looked in the direction he was pointing.

"It's just the tennis courts," Kaoru said.

"No, no, no." Tamaki replied, waving a finger in his face. "Those are the future of the Host Club."

"Are we doing a new cosplay?" Hunny asked.

Tamaki clapped his hand to his head in a overly dramatic gesture.

"Mom, you explain," he said.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"Recently eight members of Seigaku High School and their estemed tennis club transfered to Ouran High School. Tamaki believes that they should join our host club," he said simply.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so, my lord," Kaoru said.

"I did," replied Tamaki.

"Is this the tennis team that won Nationals last year?" Hikaru interrupted.

"Yes," replied Kyoya.

"Then why would they give up tennis for hosting?" Hikaru pointed out.

"Because," Tamaki said, and smirked.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

The Ouran High School tennis club had just finished practice. The former members of Seigaku had gathered in one court to watch the end of a match between Ryoma and Momoshiro and talk. Suddenly an unfamiliar voice rang out.

"See aren't they perfect," it said. Everyone turned to confront a group of strangers.

"Greetings," the tall blonde in front exclaimed, dipping into a graceful bow, "I am Suoh Tamaki, my companions are Ohtori Kyoya, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Morinozuka Takashi, the Hitachiin twins Kaoru and Hikaru and Fujioka Haruhi. I have come here to ask you to join the host club." All this he said without pausing for breath and while gesturing grandly.

The tennis club members stared at him for a moment. Then Momoshiro spoke,

"What's a host club?"

"Ah," Once again Tamaki disolved into a whirlwind of gestures and grand words as he explained, "This elegant game unique to this super rich school."

There was a long pause, then Syuusuke smiled.

"That sounds like fun. I will join."

Eiji and Oishi exchanged glances.

"Can we answer tomorrow?" Oishi asked.

"Of course," Tamaki replied.

"I would also like to think it over," Kawamura said. Momoshiro nodded in agreement.

"It would be a good chance to gather data," Inui simply said. Kyoya smirked.

"Ne, ne Kaoru-chin. you'll join won't you?" Hunny tugged on Kaido's shirt sleeve.

"K-ka-kaoru-chin?" he asked, unnerved.

Hunny nodded vigorously,

"Kaoru is already Kaoru-chan, therefore you're Kaoru-chin. You will join won't you?" Here Hunny looked at Kaido with huge innocent eyes.

"Su-sure," Kaido said, unable to resist.

"Yay," Hunny exclaimed.

"So, Ryoma-kun," Hikaru said, leaning on one of his shoulders,

"Will you join?" Kaoru finished, leaning on his other.

"No," Ryoma said flatly. Tamaki heard the negative and turned around.

"But," he began.

"Definitely not," Tezuka said.

Tamaki dissolved into a little moping ball.

"They're doomed," Haruhi muttered to Kyoya, who nodded in agreement.

Tamaki slowly lifted his head and turned his devastating puppy eyes on the reluctant pair. Ryoma felt his resolve slipping, but it was Tezuka who folded first.

"I will give it a try," was all he said.

Faced with overwhelming defeat, Ryoma nodded in agreement.

"Awesome," Tamaki grabbed Ryoma and spun around. He released his kouhai and turned back to to group. "I will see all of you in the empty music room tomorrow. For now adieu."

With an elegant wave of his hand he led his club back to the school. Syusuke stopped Kyoya briefly.

"I have a younger brother who also attends this school, may I bring him along?"

Kyoya smiled, "Of course."

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

"You know Tamaki," Kyoya commented as they walked, "At the end of nationals last year, Inui-san, Kawamura-san and the Golden Pair all publicly announced their retirement. That's half the tennis team your father specifically requested granting admission to."

Tamaki smirked.

"You could say, I got an early birthday present this year," he said and waved a hand, "Although I must admit that Fuji-san was a pleasant bonus."

Haruhi felt a shiver run down her spine. 'So Tamaki is the true shadow king after all,' she thought.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

**A/N: 1. I don't think this was clear but Syusuke and Yuuta applied separately.**

**2. I'm referring to Fuji as Syusuke since there is going to be two of them.**

**If you're confused about anything else send me a message or check my blog (weirdgatina. **


	2. Act I Scene I

**Disclaimer/Warning: See first chapter.**

**I'm using "-------" to indicate a short time change or view point change.**

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Yuuta sighed. He adored his brother, sure, and was happy, though he wouldn't admit it, when they retired tennis and applied to school together. In fact Ouran had been a double prize, because few knew who Syuusuke was and Yuuta was able to avoid comparison.

Unfortunately Yuuta had forgotten about Syuusuke's eccentrics during their separation. He had been abruptly reminded, however, when Syuusuke had sown up at his classroom and dragged him off, babbling about host clubs.

They arrived at the third music room to find several of Syuusuke's friends waiting outside. Yuuta was not comforted by the amount of trepidation he saw on their faces.

Suddenly the door opened and they entered in a swirl of rose petals.

"Oh, oh," a tall blonde declared, "You have arrived, o new members of my new club. Please make yourselves comfortable and do not be afraid to learn form our wonderful hosts."

Then a whirlwind of orange and blue appeared around Inui as the twins descended upon him and dragged him off to a side room. Yuuta mentally wished him luck and then Syuusuke was once again dragging him off.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Momo had decided that the Host Club was definitely worth joining. Currently he was surrounded by beautiful girls as he flirted and joked with ease. He turned a grin into a dazzling smile he focused on a lucky girl as he remembered Inui's earlier entrance.

-------

A few minutes after their disappearance the twins had pushed open the doors of the side room to reveal their latest work.

Inui's hair had been stylishly combed flat and they had forced him into contacts. He beautiful slanted blue-green eyes had still somehow shone with the familiar maniac gleam that made Momo shiver, but he was undeniably attractive.

-------

Momo's smile melted a bit as he remembered how Kaidoh had stared. He turned to look at his rival.

Kaidoh looked distinctly uncomfortable being surrounded by flirtatious girls. His shyness seemed to attract them like flies, and his tough exterior only encouraged them.

Momo chucked as he flinched away from a particularly tenacious girl and then winced himself when the enthusiastic president descended upon him and his group.

-------

Syuuichiro sat in companionable silence with Mori by the window. He smiled as he watched the rest of the club.

Kawamura was chatting with that nice boy, Haruhi, as they waited for their next client.

The president had taken it upon himself to teach Tezuka and Echizen social graces. Syuuichiro wished him luck.

Over in a corner he saw Inui and Kyoya writing in their notebooks. A shiver ran down his spine at the identical gleams in their eyes.

He turned to observe the Fujis. Personally he felt sorry for Yuuta. Syuusuke was avidly watching Hikaru and Kaoru perform one of their acts while slowly moving closer to his brother. Yuuta looked understandably nervous.

Finally Syuuichiro's gaze feel to his best friend. Eiji was happily eating cake with his new friend, Hunny, while the girls fawned over their adorable combination.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

It was after the club had closed when Hunny asked him a funny question. Eiji chocked on his tea.

"What?" he asked, sure he had misheard.

"I asked," Hunny said, sparkling faintly, "if you and Syuchi-chan would like to go on a double date with me and Takashi this weekend."

"Me and Oishi? Nya, but we're not dating," Eiji replied. Hunny's face fell.

"Ah, I'm sorry," he said, "i just though because you two are so close and look like you would be. I mean your all in sync,"

"Mitskuni." Hunny's rant was interrupted by a gentle hand descending upon his shoulder. The pair looked up to see Mori and just behind him, Syuuichiro.

Eiji was quiet. He and Oishi looked like they were dating? But they were only friends right? Then why were Hunny's words hitting a strange chord in his mind?

His train of though was interrupted by Oishi's voice,

"Shall we go, Eiji?"

"Um, sure," he replied, getting up. He was silent as they walked to the car waiting for them.

"Is something wrong? You're awfully quiet," Syuuichiro asked as they pulled out of the parking lot. Eiji looked at him quickly, then sighed and slumped against the seat.

"Do you like me Oishi?" he asked.

"Of course I do, you're my best friend," came the reply.

"No, I mean as in really like."

Eiji turned to stare at his friend and Oishi felt trapped by their verdant gaze. His heart sped up. he knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Eiji how he loved spending time with him, how he liked to play tennis with him, though misty because he loved the energy Eiji exuded. How over the years he had fallen in love with his best friend. But the words wouldn't come. Instead he said,

"Why do you ask?"

Eiji looked out the window.

"I dunno. Hunny-chan said something to me today that made me think."

He turned back and Oishi felt his heart beat even faster.

"It made me think that I like you. That I really do like you, a lot."

Oishi could swear that his heart had stopped at that moment. His through attempted to work, but no words came out. He gave up and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Eiji's. After an eternal moment, he pulled back and looked in his friends eyes. There was nothing to say but,

"Me too."

And suddenly he had his arms full of a very happy Eiji.

-------

They stopped in front of Eiji's house and the redhead reluctantly pulled away from his new boyfriend. He exited the car and then turned around. Eyes sparkling with mischief he asked,

"We're going to join the host club?"

Oishi grinned,

"Of course."

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Tamaki smiled as he observed a happy couple in the garden.

He was alone so no one heard him as he said to himself,

"Good job Hunny-kun. I hope the next act is just a beautiful."

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

**A/N: FYI: Syuuichiro is Oishi's first name.**

**The second act! Yay! I'd make speculations about the plot, but I already know what's going to happen, so I'll leave that up to you guys.**


	3. Act I Scene II

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

A flock of birds flew past the windows of the third music room. Inside Yuuta shrank away from the all too innocent expressions across from him. Upon entering the club he had been pounced upon, not by his brother as he had been expecting, but by the infamous twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Now he flinched as Kaoru sat next to him conspiratorially.

"Yuuta-kun," he said in a dangerously innocent tone of voice, "We were wondering how you felt about us."

"What?" Yuuta asked, completely thrown off balance by the question.

"We're dating," Kaoru stated.

"Does that bother you?" Hikaru asked in a bland tone of voice.

"No, it doesn't bother me at all," Yuuta replied.

"Really?" Hikaru asked.

"Really?" Kaoru asked again.

"Yes, really," Yuuta insisted. The last of his nerve flew out the window at the matching, confident smirks that spread on the twins' faces at his reply.

"Well then," Hikaru said with the air of someone stating the conclusion of a proof.

"Why don't you do the same with your brother?" Kaoru finished in the same tone of voice.

-------

Syuusuke was a few minutes late to the host club after being held up by classmates who wanted to make his acquaintance. Such was life in a wealthily school, where connections meant everything, and Syuusuke bore it all with his characteristic smile.

When he entered his eyes immediately sought out Yuuta where he sat with the twins. He began to join them but he was intercepted by the club president. The teen wanted his opinion on a new cosplay. Syuusuke looked back at his brother who seemed rather shocked before allowing himself to be led off.

-------

"What?!" Yuuta looked at the twins in shock and surprise.

"It's obvious you two like each other as more than brothers," Hikaru said.

"So if you were really okay with incest then you would be dating," Kaoru finished.

"And don't say you're scared. You're not the shy type."

Yuuta sank back into the couch. It was true he was crushing on his brother. He admired him very much and, despite appearances, he liked it when Syuusuke tried to protect him. It hadn't really occurred to him that Syuusuke's attentions ran deeper, but it would follow that Hikaru and Kaoru would recognize it. Could he handle that kidn of relationship and the reaction? The twins could live in their own world and hide behind sneers and jokes. Yuuta couldn't do it and he doubted Syuusuke really could either.

"Yuuta-kun," a voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see that Kaoru had moved to sit next to his brother who cuddled him gently.

"Yuuta-kun," Hikaru repeated softly, stroking his boyfriend's hair, "go for it. It's worth all the difficulty. Seriously."

Yuuta noticed how gently he held his boyfriend and realized how special their bonds was. It was tighter than most, having been strengthened by their love as brothers as well as lovers. In a sudden fit of selfishness Yuuta decided he wanted that for himself.

He stood up and nodded to them.

"Thank you," he said. He found Syuusuke talking to Tamaki. With a clear head he asked Syuusuke for a private word and dragged him away from the unprotesting president and out into the hall. He moved a safe distance from the music room and turned to face his expectant brother. Suddenly his calm fled him. Taking a deep breath he managed to mutter,

"I, um, really like you. And I think if you want we could, you know." He gestured vaguely and looked at his brother.

"You know?" he asked, feeling lost. Suddenly he was swept up into strong arms. Startled he looked up to be caught in a passionate kiss. He clung to his brother as he felt himself melt.

After a long moment they parted. As Yuuta gasped for air, Syuusuke said with conviction,

"I do. And I feel the same."

Yuuta smiled. Then he held up a hand to prevent a second kiss.

"Just promised me that you'll stop scheming and being weird, at least in private."

Syuusuke smiled, revealing his bright blue eyes.

"I promise," he said. And then he swooped in for a second kiss. Needless to say, Yuuta and Syuusuke never actually returned to the club room that day.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

"What are you up to sempai?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki put on his shocked and innocent look.

"Up to?" he exclaimed, "Oh Haruhi! You wound me with your suspicions. I am up to nothing but creating happiness in my fellow man by spreading love and beauty around me."

"Then why were you plotting with the twins last night? I though you mistrusted them."

A guilty look crossed Tamaki's face but he managed to keep his calm airy attitude

"Nothing you need to worry about. All will be revealed in good time. Now we must go prepare for our customers."

Haruhi gave one last searching glance but Tamaki had sought refuge in the presence of Kyoya so there was not much else to do but move on to perform her duties. She just hoped their plans did not involve her.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

**A/N: Okay probably really OOC, but I love it when Yuuta and Syuusuke get all cute together. I'm a fluff lover. I think the next couple should be a bit more in character, but we'll see.**


	4. Act I Scene III

**It's been so long, I know. This chapter just didn't want to write itself, but I managed.**

**Warning: Het. But it's cute fluffy het so it's all good.**

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

Kawamura pondered on the recent changes in his life as he cleaned the sushi shop. He was very happy that they had been invited to join the host club.

He had been a little sad when the team had scattered at the end of last year because it meant that he had to spend less time with the friends that had become so close to him over the past few years. Now they were all together in one place again.

The host club was also fun and it's members, nice. Kawamura smiled thinking of the nice boy he had been spending the most time with recently, Fujioka. Then his smile melted a bit. Fujioka confused him. He was very nice, and possessed a dry sense of humor that Kawamura liked. Kawamura would be sure he liked Fujioka, except for one thing, he was almost positive he was straight.

He considered his friends. All of them were undeniably attractive, but he felt nothing for any of them. Except maybe Syuusuke, but everyone was attracted to him, so he didn't count.

Maybe it was a case special to Fujioka. And it wasn't like there was anything wrong with it. At least among those he cared about. They were all gay or bi themselves anyway.

Being a gentle and shy boy on his own, Kawamura decided to let his relationship with Fujioka progress as it would. Whatever happened, happened. Kawamura had always been content with that motto, at least off the tennis courts.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

A few days later Kawamura stopped outside an unfamiliar market. His father had asked him to pick up a couple of things on his way home from school.

He got off his bike and entered the store quickly. He was a little late today because he had played a short tennis match with Syuusuke after host club. Although he didn't play very often anymore, Kawamura still enjoyed tennis and nothing was better than a match with his best friend.

He moved towards the vegetable section and saw a familiar hair cut.

"Fujioka," he called out. Surprised the boy turned, and Kawamura realized that he was wearing a dress. To his further shock, and slight embarrassment, Fujioka was not a boy, but very clearly a girl.

"Kawamura-sempai," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"You're a girl," Kawamura blurted out. Then clapped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed. Fujioka sighed.

"Yes I am. There's a reason for this, but I don't want to explain it here. Let me finish here and then I'll explain."

Kawamura nodded and then remembered the reason he was in the store.

"Excuse me," he said, "There are a few things I need. May I meet you outside?"

Fujioka nodded and he hurried off. As he gathered the things he needed, his thoughts darted in all directions.

Fujioka wasn't a boy. That would explain why he liked him, her. He wasn't gay after all. This explained a lot of things.

As he absently paid for his groceries, his thoughts took a completely different turn and he wondered if she liked sushi.

He exited the market to find her waiting for him.

"Would you like to come to my place?" he asked before she could speak, "We can talk there."

Fujioka nodded. They walked to his store in silence. When they got there, her eyes lit up slightly.

"You're a sushi chef?" she asked. Kawamura nodded. She smiled.

"You'll have to make some for me sometime. I love sushi."

Kawamura blushed and filed that comment away. He led her inside and offered her a cup of tea as he put away his shopping. He grabbed himself a cup of tea and joined her at a table.

They sat in more silence for a moment before she put her cup down.

"So," she said, "I guess I owe you an explanation."

Kawamura nodded and she told him everything from the beginning to the end.

"I don't really mind if you tell people," she said, "but it would be easier if you kept it secret."

"I will, I promise," Kawamura said quickly. Fujioka nodded.

"Thank you," she said.

Kawamura fiddled with his cup for a minute, trying to decide if now was the right moment. Finally he blurted out,

"I like you."

Fujioka gave him a slightly odd look. He blushed again.

"I mean, I think you're really nice and I like your company, no matter if you're a boy or a girl and I just, I like you," he finished lamely.

She smiled, it was a slightly enigmatic smile, but a sweet smile, Kawamura decided.

"I feel the same way," she said.

Kawamura smiled too.

"So, umm, may I, er, kiss you?" he asked.

Haruhi's smile deepened, Kawamura was too cute, she thought.

"Please," she replied.

Kawamura moved over to sit next to her. Gently he cupped her chin in one hand, and the back of her head in the other. Softly he pressed his lips to hers. It was a gentle kiss, full of hope and promise than anything. But it was the beginning.

The beginning of something wonderful, Kawamura decided.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

Fuji sat in the third music room watching everything with his usual half smile on his face.

Tamaki whirled around in his usual enthusiasm. Apparently he was attempting to show Echizen how to be a good host. Tezuka had folded earlier and was holded a slightly stilted conversation with a girl about some history or another.

The rest of his friends were entertaining in their various fashions. Syuusuke paused for a moment to smile at Eiji and Hunny-kun and their adorable antics. Eiji had gotten cream on his nose and looked rather like a cat as he attempted to wipe it off.

Then his eyes lit upon Kawamura and Fujioka. He studied them for a moment, trying to figure out what seemed different about them. His eyes picked out the new details and his sly mind put the pieces together. His smiled deepened at the conclusion.

"What are you smirking about now Aniki?" Yuuta asked. His voice no longer held the trepidation it once had. After spending more time with his brother Yuuta's Fuji genes had appeared, and like his brother and sister before him, he was now beginning to see the world as one giant game. Of course he still occasionally felt a strong urge to run in the opposite direction when Syuusuke began smirking for apparently no reason.

"Hmmm," Syuusuke replied, "Oh, nothing. It's just going to become very amusing in here soon."

"I'll take your word for it," Yuuta said.

"Good, now come here."

Yuuta obeyed. They never went to far when the club was open, but fan girls still fainted at the incest acts they had learned from the twins.

weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

Hikaru and Kaoru saw their opening when Haruhi left Kawamura to put away their tea cups after the club was over. They sat down on either side of him. The poor innocent boy missed their matching smirks.

"Hello, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun," he said politely.

"Hello Kawamura-kun," Kaoru said.

"We couldn't help but notice your new friendship with our dear Haruhi-chan," Hikaru said.

Unexpectedly, Kawamura blushed.

"Yes, she's very nice," he said. Both Hikaru and Kaoru froze.

"She!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, um, yes I found out," Kawamura said.

"Dono!" Hikaru yelled. Tamaki came sweeping over.

"Really, must you be so loud?" he admonished, "It's bothersome."

Kaoru pulled him down close.

"He knows about Haruhi," he said. Tamaki's eyes widened.

"What?" he shrieked in a whisper. (A/N: Yes that is possible.)

Haruhi chose that moment to return.

"What are you doing to my boyfriend?" she asked crossly.

"Boyfriend?" Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru all exclaimed. This caught the attention of some of the other club members, namely Momo and Hunny, who bounced over.

"Ne, ne," Hunny said, "Haruhi has a boyfriend?"

"Yes I do," Haruhi said.

Momoshiro noticed the deeply blushing Kawamura and cheered.

"Alright, Taka-chan," he said. If the other club members hadn't noticed the commotion by then, they did now. They crowded around and congratulated the pair.

All that is except Syuusuke. He watched the group with a knowing smile. He also made a mental note when Tamaki moved away from the circle and joined Kyoya in the corner.

The president's face was a mixture of happiness, annoyance, and satisfaction. Syuusuke decided to keep a close eye on the blond.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

**Whew, okay, that was a long one. I'm trying to refer to everyone by their first name or given nickname. The only problem is that there is a Takashi Morinozuka, Momoshiro Takeshi, and Kawamura Takashi, kinda confusing, but I'll try to differentiate by using honifics and sticking to their nicknames, Momo-chan and Mori.**


	5. Act I Scene IV

Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!!!

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

Valentine's Day arrived with all its usual hustle and bustle. For weeks beforehand the shops had been filled with piles of pink and red boxes and the windows plastered with hearts. Everywhere today lovers gave gifts to their most important person. It is a day of beauty, when old love is reaffirmed and new love created. A wonderful spring celebration,"

Tamaki finished his elaborate speech by throwing open the curtains to his bedroom.

"Don't you agree?" he asked, turning to the bed. An annoyed grunt was followed by a hand emerging from the covers to throw a pillow at the blond, who pouted even though the pillow had missed by several feet.

"Don't be like that," he said walking over to the bed. Another grunt way his reply. Tamaki smirked and crawled up the length of his lover. He hovered over the edge of the blankets for a moment before abruptly pulling them back. His lover sat up, enraged, to be met with a passionate kiss.

Tamaki pulled back after his boyfriend had melted into his arms. He nibbled on his ear and whispered seductively,

"And what did you get me for today?"

"And what makes you think I got you anything, you annoying idiot?" his captive grumbled.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Tamaki replied smoothly.

The other sighed.

"I arranged for a candle lit dinner on my private yacht for this evening."

His lover smiled and gave him another searing kiss before getting off the bed to prepare for the day.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

Fujioka Ranka opened the door to his apartment to greet Kawamura Takashi. He grinned and invited the young man in.

"Ooohhh Haaaruuhiii! Your boyfriend is here!" he exclaimed, taking great delight in emphasizing the word 'boyfriend.'

"Good morning, Fujioka-san," Takashi greeted politely.

"Oh don't be so formal. Call me Ranka-san or Ranka-chan," Ranka exclaimed. Takashi nodded.

"Of course, Ranka-san," he said.

"Oh ho ho ho. Such a polite boy," Ranka chortled, "You're very lucky Haruhi-chan," he said to his daughter, who had finally entered the room.

"Of course Dad," Haruhi said. She quickly pulled on her shoes and pulled her boyfriend out the door, leaving a still chortling Ranka behind.

As they walked down the street, Haruhi fiddled with something in her brief case. Finally she pulled it out and presented it to Takashi. It was a light blue box tied with a pink ribbon.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she muttered both shyly and in embarrassment. Takashi took the box and opened it. Inside were several rows of perfect chocolates.

"Did you make these yourself?" he asked. Haruhi nodded. He smiled and bent down to give her a sweet kiss.

"Thank you," he said. Haruhi smiled. She let him snake an arm around her waist and leave it there until they got to school, which meant almost as much to Takashi as the gift.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

At school, groups of girls banded together to gather the courage to give their gifts to boys. Some brave ones approached their crushes on their own. Personally Yuuta thought the single girls were more annoying. They certainly were more tenacious. Annoyed and a little bit embarrassed he dropped into his desk. He pulled out a notebook and pretended to be studying it in order to avoid eye contact with any more girls.

Suddenly a bright pink and red, heart shaped box appeared in his field of view. Started he looked up into the smiling face of his brother.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yuuta," Syuusuke said.

A small shiver went down Yuuta's spine at the way Syuusuke rolled his name, as though he was something special. Then he blushed, people were staring.

"Thank you Syuusuke," he muttered, not sure if he was more embarrassed at the fact that people were watching with interest, or that Syuusuke had placed himself in the position of the 'girl.'

He was both mortified and pleased when Syuusuke leaned down to kiss him lightly and whisper,

"Meet me in the garden for lunch please."

Then the bell rang and Syuusuke was gone.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

Momo paced in the courtyard outside the third year classrooms. He had reduced himself to a bundle of nerves by picturing the coming moment over and over in his mind during his morning classes. Suddenly he spotted the person who had made him this way.

"Ah, Inui-sempai," he called out, slightly proud that his voice did not waver, yet. The tall senior turned and Momo lost his breath for a moment. He had always admired the tall boy, he was impressed by his tennis and calculating mind. Then they had come to Ouran and the twins had given him a make-over. That was when Momo's admiration had turned into a full blown, mind destroying crush. The senior was gorgeous now, with his soft black hair and stunning blue-green eyes.

"Yes Momo-san," Inui said. Momo derailed his thoughts and directed them to his speech.

"I umm, well I like you and wanted to give you this," he mumbled, silently cursing himself for being weak. He held out a box he had picked out. It was black with a red rose embossed in the corner. Momo found ribbons and lace silly and avoided gaudy displays. Inui took it and studied the junior for a moment.

Momo squirmed while he waited for a response.

"I like you too, Momo-chan," the senior finally said. Momo looked up in surprise. The taller boy grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Momo could only cling to the other boy. 'Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods,' repeated over and over in his head. When he broke apart he was breathless.

"Inui-sempai," he breathed. He felt a finger on his lips.

"Sadaharu," the other corrected.

"Sadaharu," Momo repeated and kissed him again.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

"Syuuuuchirooo," Eiji pounced on his boyfriend.

"Good morning, Eiji," Syuuchiro replied, turning around to kiss his boyfriend.

Eiji giggled when they broke apart.

"I got you something, Syuu-chan," he said and waved a box in his face. It was pink and had a card that was decorated with hearts and teddy bears. Syuuchiro smiled and blushed.

"I umm made you something too," he said.

Eiji opened the neat red box to reveal kitten shaped chocolates. He immediately ate one and his face lit up.

"Nya! Syuu-chan's homemade chocolate. Thank you!"

Syuuchiro was treated to an enthusiastic glomp and kiss. When Eiji pulled back again his face fell.

"I can't cook, so I couldn't make you chocolate," he said.

Syuuchiro laughed and kissed his nose.

"That's okay," he said, "I'll teach you so you can make me some for White Day."

Eiji smiled broadly.

"Yosh, I'll make Syuu-chan the best chocolate ever," he declared. Syuuchiro smiled and pulled him out to the garden.

They spent lunch feeding each other the chocolates.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

That afternoon, before the Host Club opened, Kaoru and Hikaru sat on a chair looking out a window, or rather Kaoru sat on Hikaru on a chair. Kaoru had already given Hikaru a gift in an incredibly romantic scene in their classroom that morning, much to the delight of the girls of the class. Now they sat in silence and watched the couples down in the courtyard.

Kaoru sighed and leaned his head in his brother's shoulder. Absently Hikaru reached up to pet his hair.

"I love you," Kaoru whispered. Hikaru's other arm reached around his waist and pulled him close.

"Me too," he replied.

They sat quietly for a few more minutes. Then Hikaru smirked.

"I know White Day is a month off, but I think I'll give you your return gift tonight," he said.

Kaoru pulled his head away to look at him. A matching smirk crossed his face.

"Or you could give me two," he purred and kissed his twin.

When he pulled back again, Hikaru licked his lips.

"Keep doing that and I'll give you a lot more than two," he said.

Kaoru smiled and obliged.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

Kyoya hated Valentine's Day. It was a foolish day that was an excuse for stores to sell candy and cards in a season otherwise empty of holidays and thus sales.

He rounded to corner to see his boyfriend filling a girl's head with graceful words as he accepted her gift. That was the other reason he hated this day. It was an excuse for girls to muscle in on his territory. His boyfriend was his!

Kyoya knew that was an irrational thought; no one knew of their relationship. It was the principle of the thing though.

Then the girl scurried away from his boyfriend and he turned. His eyes met Kyoya's and his face lit up with a smile. It was a sweet and tender smile that was reserved for Kyoya alone.

The brunet gave a small smile in return. He figured that maybe he couldn't begrudge the girls their crushes on his boyfriend, he was beautiful and special. But he still hated Valentine's Day!

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

Momo whistled as he walked toward the Third Music Room. Today was a wonderful day. He had received lots of delicious chocolate, gotten a new boyfriend and was now on his way to see said boyfriend.

He glanced out into the garden and froze. Kaido Kaoru was talking to Sadaharu. Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed Sadaharu. His Sadaharu! Momo continued to watch, waiting for Sadaharu to push the other away. But he didn't. In fact, Momo was positive he saw his arm snaking around Kaido.

Shocked Momo stumbled back. He shook his head, trying the clear the image from it. He staggered towards the music room and entered. He collapsed on a couch and stared numbly into the distance. Was Inui just toying with him? Was that why he had kissed him earlier? So that he and Kaido could have a good laugh about it later?

He ignored Hunny's worried inquiry and distantly heard the door open and close. He glanced over and saw Inui enter with Kaido. Suddenly he was filled with anger. He stormed over to Inui and slapped him.

"How dare you," he hissed. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that he was acting foolish and girly, but he didn't care. He hated being made a fool of. He glanced over at Kaido, who was staring at him in shock.

"What?" he snapped, "You think I didn't know? I bet you're having a good laugh over this, snake."

"What are you babbling about moron?" Kaido snapped.

"Don't act innocent," Momo yelled. He lunged for Kaido before anyone could restrain him. Halfway through his step a bunch of monkeys screeched and he stepped on a banana peel. He felt his balance abandon him as he fell atop his adversary.

Then his brain caught up with his body and he realized that he was laying on top of Kaido in a very compromising position, with their lips pressed together. Again that distant annoying part of his brain came to the fore and remarked that Kaido had very nice, soft lips.

Shocked and mortified, Momo scrambled off of Kaido and backed away. Kaido got off the floor and backed away as well. Inui stepped between them.

"I'm glad you two have calmed down. May we discuss this in private?"

Still in a state of shock, the other two nodded. Sadaharu draped an arm around each of their waists and steered them into the adjoining room. The door closed with a bang, startling the observers of the past five minutes, namely: Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Kyoya and Syuusuke.

Worried, Hunny turned to his best friend.

"They'll be okay, right Takashi?"

"Aa," the quiet senior replied. Tamaki collapsed onto the couch, and coincidentally, Kyoya, who had been seated on said couch.

"Such beautiful threesome," he exclaimed, "I predict a wild and beautiful romance."

"How can you be so sure, Tono?" Hikaru asked. Syuusuke smirked.

"They say that the thinnest line exists between love and hate. This has been a long time coming."

"Well said, Syuusuke-chan, well said," Tamaki said, and smiled.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!(The Last Pair of the Day is:)

"Today was fun, wasn't it Takashi," Mitsukuni said happily as he snuggled into his boyfriend's lap. They sat outside in their garden. Beside them a table was littered with empty plates, many of them littered with evidence of cake.

"Yes it was," Takashi replied absently as he ran his fingers through his love's hair and down his back. Mitsukuni snuggled closer and almost purred.

After a comfortable silent moment, during which Takashi continued to pet his small lover, Mitsukuni raised his head and knelt in his love's lap. He placed his forehead against the other's.

"Daisuki desu," he whispered.

They shared a gentle kiss.

"Ai shiteru," Takashi replied.

Above them a billion stars glittered and the moon watched over all the happy lovers.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

**Melts into a puddle of goo I cannot write angst, that's why Momo was so OOC. That's probably why the Takashi/Mitsukuni scene was so overly sappy. But I got in the banana joke, I'm so proud of myself.**

**A/N:**

**Inui Sadaharu- that's his full name, I hope I didn't confuse people too badly by switching a few times.**

**Daisuki desu & Ai Shiteru- Both mean 'I love you' but daisuki is cuter and ai shiteru is more serious, just thought the differences fit their personalities better.**

**Momo-I probably won't call him Takeshi (his first name) cause that will get confusing, and because Momo is so cute. It means peach.**


	6. Act I Scene V

**Happy White Day!!! (Sorry it's so late. My network died.)**

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

"Good morning Kyoya-koi," a cheerful voice roused Kyoya from his sleep. He sat up slightly and looked down at the tray that had appeared in his lap. A pile of American pancakes smiled back up at him.

"What is that and why is it covered in whipped cream?" Kyoya was still not a morning person, even in the best of times.

"It's breakfast in bed. Remember, today is White Day! And what else am I going to do with the whipped cream?" his boyfriend replied.

Kyoya stared at his breakfast for moment while he fully woke up. Then he smirked and ran a finger through one chocolate and cream eye. He brought his finger up to his lips and ran his tongue up one side before taking the digit into his mouth and gently sucking off all the cream. His slowly withdrew his finger and smiled seductively at his boyfriend.

"That," he said, answering the earlier rhetorical. He was immediately pounced upon.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

Kyoya's car pulled up in front of Ouran High and his boyfriend got out, pulling Kyoya with him. As soon as they were standing, he draped his arm around Kyoya's waist and pulled him close. Kyoya attempted to move away, but his lover wouldn't let him go.

"Don't,' Kyoya said in warning.

"Why not? I told you my reasons for not wanting to hide anymore. It's a beautiful White Day and I want to show everyone how much I love you."

Kyoya hesitated. They had been over this subject before, but Kyoya still hesitated. But then his lover looked at him like that, with his eyes full of love and trust, he could rarely say no.

Kyoya relented.

"Alright, Tamaki, we don't have to hide anymore."

Tamaki beamed and pulled him into a soul searching kiss. When they broke apart again, Tamaki reached up and gently caressed Kyoya's face.

"I love you," he whispered.

Kyoya allowed a rare smile to flit across his face.

"I love you too," he murmured back.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

Kaoru allowed a blush to stain his cheeks as he took the white box from his brother.

"Oh Hikaru," he murmured, "you shouldn't have."

"Oh, but I must return the delightful gift you gave me," Hikaru said, "Besides I would not be one to pass up an opportunity to show my love for you."

He pulled Kaoru close and his voice dropped to a seductive stage whisper,

"And tonight I will show you again the burning passion I feel for you."

All around them girls squealed and fainted, little realizing the truth behind those words.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

"Syuuuuchirooo" a loud red head accompanied his exclamation with a glomp and a kiss. Syuuchiro returned the kiss and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Good morning Eiji," he said.

"Oh I have a return gift for you," Eiji exclaimed. He dug around in his bag and produced a white and light blue box. Inside were several slightly lopsided chocolates.

"I made them with Nee-san's help, like I promised," he said proudly. Syuuchiro hesitated for a moment, he had seen the disaster Eiji was in the kitchen, but he was a good loving boyfriend, so he hesitantly tried one. It was quite sweet and held an odd hint of some fruit, but,

"They're good," Syuuchiro said. Eiji beamed.

"I tried really hard. I'm glad it worked."

"Oh I have something for you too."

Syuuchiro pulled something from his bag and presented it to Eiji. The red head stared at it for a moment before bursting into giggles. It was a light orange and white stuffed cat with a black spot on his head, around its neck was a white ribbon with a card. Syuuchiro blushed.

"You were complaining about not being able to cuddle every night so I thought this might be an okay replacement..." he trailed off, obviously embarrassed.

"No, no! It's a wonderful gift. And so thoughtful, just like my Syuuchiro," Eiji exclaimed. He took the cat and cradled it in his arms, inspecting the card.

_It simply read,_

_Good for eternal ice cream dates with kisses._

_Love, Syuuchiro_

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

Haruhi smiled at her boyfriend when he entered her classroom at lunch. He smiled back and made his way over to her.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me, Fujioka-kun?" he asked politely. She nodded and followed him out. He led her to a secluded spot in the gardens and produced two boxes from his bag.

"I made you sushi for lunch," he said, and smiled mischievously, "and I used the best quality ootoro, too."

Haruhi's face lit up with delight and she rewarded her boyfriend with a kiss. They spent the rest of lunch feeding each other sushi.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

Momo watched the box sitting in his lap with trepidation. On the other side of Sadaharu, Kaoru did the same. The threesome was seated on a comfortable couch in the third music room. They both glanced at their boyfriend and then at each other. Both saw a hint of a challenge in each other's eyes and challengingly pulled the tops off the two boxes at the same time.

Inside were neat rows of a couple dozen chocolates.

"Chocolate?" Momo asked, he had been expecting something more sinister. Sadaharu ran a hand through his hair, it was the random gesture that had replaced adjusting his glasses, now that they were gone.

"Of course," he said, "That is the proper gift to give on White Day. And I specially made these to fit your personal tastes. Try one."

Once more Momo and Kaoru exchanged glances. This time they were filled with fear.

"Well?" Sadaharu said.

The two victims simultaneously gulped. Momo was terrified of what his boyfriend had possibly done to the chocolate, but he had probably, maybe, worked hard on them, and Momo did owe him for putting up with him and Kaoru until they had finally gotten over their rivalry, for the most part. Momo had to admit that it was mostly due to Sadaharu that their relationship was so fantastic (and kinky).

Deciding to take the risk he reached into the box and pulled out one of the dark candies. Not to be outdone Kaoru did the same and they simultaneously took a tentative bite of the treats. There was a moment of silence and then they both ate the entire rest of the treat.

The chocolate was fantastic. Rich and smooth it had the prefect balance of sweet and intense flavor.

"Wow," Momo breathed.

"This is amazing," Kaoru said.

"I never knew you were this talented in the kitchen," Momo said.

They glanced at each other and then pulled Sadaharu into a three-way kiss they had been practicing. When they parted Sadaharu smirked.

"I just never had interest in it before," he said, "But if this is the reaction I get, I will have to cook more often."

"Oh yes please," Momo said. Kaoru glanced at his watch.

"We have twenty minutes until the club starts. I think we can make a very convincing argument for you improving your culinary skills," he almost purred at the end.

"Yes, I believe we can," Momo agreed, and they pounced.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Mitsukuni peered curiously at the large flat white box sitting on the table in the Host Club. It had a small card sitting on top simply written with

_Happy White Day, Mitsukuni._

He pulled the top off to reveal a giant white bunny shaped cake.

"Ah! Thank you, Takashi!" he glomped his boyfriend, "It looks delicious. I am going to share it with everybody!"

Mori smiled slightly.

"You are welcome, Mitsukuni," he said. Then he turned his head slightly so he could whisper into his lover's ear,

"Of course I have a much more delightful present waiting at home."

The others in the room mistook Mitsukuni's shiver as a pre-sugar high thing.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

Yuuta glanced at the box for the millionth time that evening. Every time he glanced at it all his insecurities came rushing forward. It was quite annoying actually. It was a simple white box with a rose stamped into the corner. And yet it taunted him, dared him, called him chicken.

Finally he snapped. He grabbed the box and hurried down stairs to where his brother was sitting on the couch reading. He waited until Syuusuke looked up and then held out the box.

"Happy White Day," he said, and bent down to kiss his boyfriend. Immediately Syuusuke's arms went around his neck and pulled him down next to him.

As they proceeded to have a passionate makeout session, Yuuta laughed at the box in the back of his head. Then a very small part of him wondered if perhaps he had been spending too much time with Syuusuke.

That part of his brain was promptly exiled when Syuusuke gave him an excellent reason for spending even more time with him.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

**Glossary;**

**Koi - lover**

**Nee-san - older sister**

**Kun - the honorific used to address close young male friends**

**A/N: **

**1. All I have to say about the Mori thing is: It's always the silent ones.**

**2. Some of my muses, (including my MomoxInuixKaidoh one) seem to have wandered off. If you see them please tell them to come home, as they are obviously needed.**


End file.
